1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor circuit having a MOS circuit for use in a strong electric field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in semiconductor memories (for example, dynamic random access memories: DRAMs), dense integration and a low power consumption have been strongly required. Namely, a size of each transistor included in the DRAMs must be miniaturized and a driving voltage thereof must be lowered (for example, a power supply voltage VCC of 3.3 volts), and thus the gate oxide film of the transistor (MOS transistor) must be thinly formed.
By the way, in recent years, there has been provided a pre-word decoder for a DRAM which is driven by a high power supply voltage (normal high power supply voltage: VCC=3.3 volts) and a super high power supply voltage (SVC=VCC+1=4.3 volts) higher than the normal high power supply voltage. In such a semiconductor circuit (pre-word decoder), the gate oxide film of the MOS transistor becomes deteriorated by using the super high power supply voltage. The problems of the prior art will be explained hereinafter in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.